User talk:FinalRest
Random update about random things: This is a formal heads up that my wiki activity will be decreased for the next couple months. Or, maybe longer than a couple months. I dunno, I can't read the future. Anyway, I'm not gone, but if you don't hear from me for a while, don't worry about it. I will check up on things when possible, but please don't rely on me for any wiki business. We have LA for that. Go hassle him. He likes that stuff. Trust me. And if he says he's getting annoyed, it just means he likes you. But if he starts to snarl at you, run. Run as fast as you can because he's after you! You're doomed! DOOMED! That is all. And I just made a new section too... 06:11, December 3, 2013 (UTC)|Balthier=I see that you're doing a little image editing. Do you plan on renaming them yourself or are they just going to be deleted? Also, I fixed the pastebin thing.}} 06:19, December 8, 2013 (UTC)|sephiroth=What website do you use to make .gifs? I'm attempting to make one and it keeps coming up with a white background.}} 06:29, December 10, 2013 (UTC)|zero=Crap. It's not free. >_> If I send you a few images, would you be able to make gifs out of them? And yes, that archive box offer still stands. Is there a certain image that you would like me to use? or have an idea of one? If not, I can just whip one up.}} 22:34, December 30, 2013 (UTC)|larxene=I'm not sure if you noticed, but the Agrabah VS Wonderland fight was a sudden death match. haha. :P}} 01:38, December 31, 2013 (UTC)|normal=It's not everyday FR asks ME to the IRC. Yes I can. :D}} Because my talkbubbles don't like this template, it won't be placed in one. Merry Christmas FR!! 02:02, December 31, 2013 (UTC) 02:27, January 10, 2014 (UTC)|vexen=The Tea Party template is all set, but I think the tea pots should be a bit bigger. Do you think you could enlarge them? Here's the template.}} 05:37, January 24, 2014 (UTC)|zexion=IRC chat happening right now if you can get on! :D}} 05:29, February 3, 2014 (UTC)|angel=Yes, thank you so much for all your help, I'll be opening up a forum soon, so stay tuned for that. Don't forget to take the UD link off of the "interaction" side thing for monobook, and the tab thing for Oasis. Hmmm, here's a thought: Make a little mini picture and stick it on the main page where the Underdrome thing used to be? Or you can create a new "winner" section between "Warning Policy" and "Active Battles". Whatever works best. As stated above, we could stick a winner's image there, or else I think the main page looks fine as is. Is there any way to make the twitter box longer? The gap above the affiliation box is bugging me.}} 18:05, February 6, 2014 (UTC)|roxas=Go bubble go! Ya know, I was thinking of doing another "round" of The Underdrome, but then I thought "That was so much work.". But now that it's over, I think "That was so much fun.". So, would you like to do another round of The Underdrome? I'm up for it if you are. If we do do another round, we should wait a little bit so we have a tiny break from all this madness. ^.^ Be sure to look here too. You weren't kidding when you said simple! That looks fine to me. Nevermind about the gap, it's my computer.}} 18:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC)|xigbar=I had a thought about the UD. Since the whole Organization won the trophy, you'd think that they'd fight over it. So why not pit them up against each other to see who really wins the paradox trophy? That would make 14 (including Xion) and then we could have Young Xehanort get in on it, since he won the second chance cup. (That would make 15). And if we find somebody else (maybe the organization XIII moogle or something) then we can make 16, which would be enough for another paradox round. Thoughts? My only problem with that is that it wouldn't be a full Underdrome "round", so it wouldn't take as long as the last one did. By the way, mad props for the hard work you've been doing lately. It's good to see you active again. :D}} 06:16, February 14, 2014 (UTC)|juvia=Well I think that we should at least do an all-character round, since that was the popular demand on the forums. That image can go in the world gallery, since it's a place in one of the worlds. How far have you gotten into KH3D?}} 06:55, February 14, 2014 (UTC)|karin=put it under the Symphony of Sorcery KH3D section and caption it "field of flowers from KH3D". A friend of mine is borrowing my copy of KH3D, so I can't check the official name right now unfortunately. :/ Or maybe you could say "Symphony of Sorcery artwork."? and Way to go on the KH3D game. >_> EDIT:It's your turn to choose the FA and FM if you want. EDIT 2: Thanks! Sounds good to me!}} 01:13, April 1, 2014 (UTC)|ice=IRC}} 15:57, June 12, 2014 (UTC)|saber=Grow section grow! I was planning on doing that when I have an hour to spend on the computer. There's actually two fights that need sudden death matches. If you have an hour, you can do them if you'd like. Also, I love the Princess Jellyfish bubble :3}} A Certain Scientific Voice 14:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC)|misaka=Just wondering...did you watch it in the DUB of To aru Kagaku no Railgun...or in subs...if it's in DUBS, LA knows why u didn't like Kuroko Shirai.....she's better in subs due to Satomi Arai's better performance, as for Uiharu, LA knows what you mean!!...also SYMBOLISM!!!!!! (*cough* using Misaka TB *cough*) EDIT: Hmmmm.....kk, but still Satomi Arai did a great job on her VA as Kuroko, she wasn't as annoying when she went yuri to Misaka...on speaking of anime...*cough* VOTE!!!!!! *cough*....tehe :D EDIT2: *cough* *cough*...last battles of the year...vote!!!..plwz!!!!!!!!...}} Thanks FR Jingle Jingle! Have we met? :D 18:55, February 6, 2014 (UTC)|ZexionPuzzled=Hi FR. I'm really sorry about the mistake regarding adding new sections that I was going to edit into articles, before they have anything in them. I will endeavour not to do that again. }} In case you didn't notice Happy Grin! Back from the Dead(ish) Back from the Dead(ish) FinalRest. It's good to see that name. A name I recognize. It's me, Synchblade. You may not remember me, but I left the wiki for a year or two. I thought I'd pop back over since it had been a while. I still wanna contribute and all... but look at me: I've forgotten how to use a talk bubble for crying out loud. So anyway, I'm just curious what's new and if there's anything I should now about what's happened in the past year and a half. How is the vision different for this site vs. back at KHWiki, for instance. Thanks, and good night. Synchblade (talk) 03:18, February 9, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Well check that out, I still remember how to use my signature. Gotta have some credit for that, right? A new section for a very special reason! 04:05, February 19, 2014 (UTC)|excited= *dances around in a circle* *dancing becomes progressively faster* *CoF starts chanting* *Smoke begins to rise in the middle of CoF's dancing circle* *FR's floor starts on fire* "GAAAHHHH!!!" *Chain throws a bucket of water in the circle* *Fire has been put out* "I was trying to summon a monster for your birthday, just like you did for me last year. It was going to be a cake monster instead of a candle monster, but that didn't work, so I guess my birthday present to you this year is not setting your house on fire." *Chain pulls out a muffin* "And this muffin. And no it's not the same muffin you gave me last year. This one is cinnamon... I think. The guy who gave it to me also sells computers as a side job, so I'm not sure if that muffin is sanitary or not. Whatever. Happy Birthday! I hope you have/had/will have an awesome day/yesterday/tomorrow! (I'm not sure about the whole timezone thing)."}} 04:39, February 19, 2014 (UTC)|shana=Happy belated birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...sorry La was late and all, LA was busy...as usual?. Anyways Hope you did/have a good B Day!}} 12:25, February 19, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneHappy= My turn now! Sorry this is late FR. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! I hope that you had a great day! :D}} Hey FinalRest. You sent me a message yesterday saying that I should stop messing with the coding of images and such. In my defense, the pictures were so out of shape, you couldn't see the names of what some of th Heartless were called. I'm sorry for imposing without letting anyone know first, but I saw a problem that (I thought) needed to be solved, and started fixing it. Again, I'm sorry for the intrusion.Wizkida981015 (talk) 19:58, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Most creative title ever ^What he said 17:19, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hope you like everything! Minor edit: Woops forgot something, Axion is struggling with coming up with a design, mind going to help her without spoiling the true purpose of this? thanks.|time=00:08, July 7, 2014 (UTC)}} My bad! o.O 00:38, March 8, 2014 (UTC)|RoxasSad= So FR, I made a correction, and said that I'm correcting a grammatical error... What was I thinking? :D I've now learnt not to edit here when I'm horribly tired, as I was when I made that edit... It doesn't work out well... EVER! Apologies for wasting your time!}} Why thank you IRC black bullet 11:19, April 9, 2014 (UTC)|misaka=just....wow...that omnious latin choir... }} BLACK BULLET 10:16, April 10, 2014 (UTC)|shana=...umm Dr. C.C can u make another one identical to the one FR just threw at LA... Dr. C.C: Hai LA: Sooooo...THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...and hmmm what should LA do...ahhh! LA: That you are, LA's caption on that clip... :D}} KHWiki Is it Ok to take Info from KHWiki.net? Kikonu (Talk) 23:47, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Birthday thanks 07:06, June 2, 2014 (UTC)|normal=That poor duck Wizard... How do you learn Cake-ga? I don't remember getting that one from Merlin. Now I have a horde of bees in my kitchen, my hair is on fire, and no bedroom furniture. Best b-day present ever. *puts hair that is still on fire up against the walls of your house* and since I'm immune to fire, my hair is eternally on fire, since it can't burn out. Well, thanks! *house continues to burn*}} Lore is a Girl? 11:44, June 4, 2014 (UTC)|shana=Wait, how did you get that info?...cos it's false...it's still ambiguous of Lore's & LA's gender...also now that's 230th anime done :D}} I'm in trouble again! O.O 19:43, June 4, 2014 (UTC)|ZexionPuzzled= I'll obey, I'll obey... OK! Just don't punish me! :D (...and I have no plans on overthrowing you, nor would I have an inkling how to would go about it...) Haha, I had a bad feeling when I did remove the template originally, that someone would be on my case, and here I am, having to explain myself before the high council... My reason for removing the template was purely that I thought more images would make the page look cluttered... Nothing more, nothing less... I didn't really take into account that we might need images from the other games. At the time, my reasoning was: 'The Mansion looks the same in every game anyway...' Well, maybe not the original CoM, but anyhow... Either way, I apologise for my actions, and ask that you forgive me...}} 15:57, June 6, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneAngry= I like scythes... The floor is uncomfortable... Let me just get myself into a more relaxed position... *Meditates*... I made a bear?!? I'll put the template back, of course... I'll have a look and see where I think it would be better placed... Perhaps I might change my mind about the 'clutter'... Thanks FR! By the way, none of the images that you have displayed at the beginning and end of the text in your talk bubbles are showing up for me. I am able to view the images on everyone else's talk bubbles, but not yours... Something funny is going on... Edit: Ahhh, that's a nasty problem... What're you going to do about it? Find a bunch of new images to replace the old ones?}} Re:Reviews Thanks for that. Now I know I have at least two people reading my reviews, so I know that I'm not writing to an empty audience. :) 20:29, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Fixin' 03:22, June 5, 2014 (UTC)|tohka=By any chance can you fix LA's first image on LA's arena? Also it's just Chainoffire just also not knowing what Lore's gender is...LA still won't tell LA & Lore's gender!!!!! TOP SECRET as usual for LA :D}} 12:02, June 6, 2014 (UTC)|rena=LA will look into that link when LA has a bit more spare time (Heavy traffic come round Fri to Mon for seasonal anime), it does look interesting tho. Urghh off topic but Blade & Soul is pissing LA off at the moment...just COME ON GONZO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hmmm what else?...ohhh LA and Lore is still debating who's better?..Himiko or Jeanne d'Arc from Nobunaga the Fool LA only thinks Himiko should win because at the very least she's straght up about the whole whole romance ordeal while.. Lore: Lore thinks Jeanne d'Arc should win becaus- LA: She's voiced by Yoko Hisaka? Lore: YES! LA: At least LA has a vaild reason stupidhead! Lore: Well can't Lore just imagine it happening? LA: Yes!, but not to ignore LA's claim! Lore: GRRRRRRRRRR LA: Stop sounding like a bull dog... Lore: GR? LA: Gir?...and this off topic went WAAAY off topic... *ahem* is there any chance just to upload LA's arena image to be part of the site images (it is a long running arena by now :D) So any takes on LA's and Lore's discussion and on LA's image idea? (helps as LA can manage it too!)}} 13:32, June 7, 2014 (UTC)|nui=...it's just that god damn latest NZ commercial LA reviewed..just...read it later... *ahem* anyways...just added in Lenalee's image, but no point for Lightning's image...that arena has been dead for some time...kinda sad tho. One more thing soon LA will be making sections for Johnny Yong Bosch & Wendee Lee in LA's anime extras!!!!!!...just as a heads up! }} Andrewking14 (talk) 00:39, June 8, 2014 (UTC)Here are the examples 1 Axel swears in the manga version of 358/2 days when he and Roxas see's Tinker Bell (from the peter pan animated film) laughing and he tells roxas "SHE'S LAUGHING HER A** OFF!" and that is on chapter 24 on page 6. And in the manga version of kingdom hearts 2 he swears 3 times. On chapter 31 on page 9 when the orginization's washing machine i think blows up he says "YIKES!! OH C***." and on chapter 37 twice. on page 10 after being ambushed by a beserker nobody he says "OH C**..." and on page 16 when he is fighting Saix when i think it was Saix or Axel who says "D*** IT...". I know Axel swears in chain of memories and i think he swears in the manga version of chain of memories but im not quite sure. 2 Hades swears in the manga version of the first game 4 TIMES!. He swears on chapter 26 and only chapter 26 on page 7 after Sora Donald and Goofy defeated Cerberis Hades yells "D*** THOSE LITTLE PESTS!" On page 11 of the same chapter after he reacts to the sink falling apart he yells "BWAAAAAHH!!!! WHAT THE H*** (H E DOUBLE HOCKY STICKS) IS THIS? THE SINK JUST FALLS APART!!?" and on page 12 of the same chapter he uses 2 swear words. When he is demanding to know who the cleaning manager is he says "\GLUBLUB/ S***! WHAT ARE THE CLEANING STAFF UP TO!?!" and when he finds out that Hercules is the cleaning manager, He gets flushed down the toilet and says "HERCULES!? ERK! THAT STUPID B*********!!!". And in the kingdom hearts 2 manga he swears 3 times on chapter 26. On page 24 when he sees Hercules after saveing Megan. Hercules tells hades "The gods must've seen how much my heart wanted to save her" Hades replys "D***!!! I'LL SAY THAT I'M NOT FINDING THIS ONE BIT AMUSING!!! I AM GOD (not the famous quote from the sonic.exe creepypasta) D*****!!!!" And on page 27 of the same chapter. Hades was yelling at Pete about bringing up the thing about the heartless. He also tells Pete "What the h*** (h e double hocky sticks) is a Heartless" 3 Captain Hook Swears twice in the manga version of the first game. In chapter 33 on page 15 when Smee tells Captain Hook that Sora Donald and Goofy are escapeing with Peter Pan on the ship to look for Wendy and Kairi. Captain Hook replys "WHAT?! URGHHHHH THAT D*** PETER PAN!!! SMITHY! (SMEE!) BRING THE HOSTAGES TO THE CAPTAIN'S CABIN NOW!" and on chapter 35 on page 8 after Peter Pan fools Captain Hook about Smee throwing Sora Donald Goofy and Peter Pan in the water. Peter Pan pokes Captain Hook with a dagger and Captain Hook falls in the water yelling "D*** YOU PETER! HOW DARE YOU FOOL ME!" And in the manga version of 358/2 days where it gets even more worst because Captain Hook swears 4 TIMES like Hades swearing 4 times in the manga version of the first game Captain Hook does basicly the same thing but he uses the d word 4 TIMES on chapter 24 on page 12 after he almost lost hope for finding the map to the tresure he says "D***** ALL... WHERE COULD THAT MAP HAVE GONE...." On page 18 of the same chapter he swears twice where he tells 2 members of his crew to get the map from the crocodiles head he says "D*****, HURRY UP AND GET IT BACK YOU D***** BUFFOONS!!" And on page 21 of the same chapter Smee tells Captain Hook that Peter Pan went off somewhere else and Captain Hook replys "D*****!!!" And thats all the examples from Mangahere and kh13.com i went on mangahere for the kingdom hearts manga and the 358/2 days manga. and kh13.com for the kingdom hearts 2 manga. Theres your source thank you.Andrewking14 (talk) 00:39, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Andrewking14 (talk) 19:07, June 12, 2014 (UTC)You are so welcomed and theres one more character that i forgot to mention to curse in the manga which is Sora who swears 3 times so far. In the manga version of chain of memories Sora swears twice which is on chapter 9 after Axel stabs Vexen in the back Sora tells Axel "WHAT THE H*** (h e double hockey sticks) ARE YOU?!" and on chapter 13 page 7 (page 10 when you read it on kh13.com) when Sora is about to fight Marluxia, Sora tells Marluxia "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR A**!!!!" And in the manga version of kingdom hearts 2 on chapter 21 page 6 when the chinese guy from the mulan animated film says that Mulan had shamed the chinese army, Sora tells them "WASN'T MULAN THE ONE WHO JUST SAVED YOUR A**?!" the source for the manga is mangahere for the manga version of chain of memories and kh13.com for the manga version of kingdom hearts 2. and is it ok if i could add Sora on the manga article on the trivia. Re: Hey M4ND0N and welcome to the Keyhole! Very well. thanks for letting me know. I just got confused since most wikis I visit strictly list information that's relevant to the franchise and not the activities of it's fans, so I didn't know that it was something the actual wiki itself condoned and not the edit of some random cosplaying/fanfiction writing fangirl which seemed like a more likely scenario. --Mandon (talk) 07:51, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Code Geass: The Retrospective 10:37, June 20, 2014 (UTC)|happy=Hai, as you can tell by the title, LA needs help with LA's Code Geass' Retrospective as it's a bit hazy for LA to remember some of the minor detail. LA needs help from other's perspectives as well, but with the few details LA can recall...(umm do remember it's been bout 3 years since LA last watched it and LA can't really watch 50 episodes to get back those crucial *ahem* plot details. So LA needs perspectives as well as plot details. Here's a few questions for the perspective side of things. *How did you come across Code Geass? *How was the whole experience? *Was all the hype set it outself for?, or was it too overhyped to the point of it being overrated? *Plot twists?, good, bad, great? *Fav character? *Least favourite character? PLEASE REPLY before LA finishes LA's next episode of LA's anime extra's (or before LA actually starts LA's Code Geass Retrospective) Please and thank you! Lore: hey what are you talking to- LA: get lost...business talk Lore: WHATTT...Lore can't hear you cos you shot Lore' ear like a b- }} why is king mickey your least supporting character? ; i say it is yen sid becuase he doesnt have many appearances in the game.Fatskinnydude9 (talk) 16:43, June 21, 2014 (UTC)fatskinnydude9Fatskinnydude9 (talk) 16:43, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi, FinalRest. Sorry about the Underdome. I did read the rules, but I guess I don't fully understand them. Which rule/rules did I break? Rinzler (talk) 17:11, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Can you tell me how to upload a picture for my profile picture? Re: The Guide Keyblade Master XIII (talk) 04:06, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello, and thank you for correcting my entry. The poster was included in the US version and was available with every guide, not a limited edition. Glad I could help! IRC? ^^ 15:19, June 30, 2014 (UTC) THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE I NEED YOU!! BLAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH 05:32, July 1, 2014 (UTC) More Awards! Magazine Editing Hey FR, I noticed that you left this message on the magazine page but when I came to fix a typo on the Keyhole's version, the magazine's issue #1 is locked for editing. Anyway, the typo is on the podcast notes and links section: "Eraqu's" is written instead of "Eraqus" (see here). 17:55, July 2, 2014 (UTC)